


Seeking Comfort

by yourrhinestoneeyes



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Bad Dreams, M/M, Skwisgaar doesn't like waking up early, Toki has a lot of bad dreams, late night comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/yourrhinestoneeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's ritual and has been for some time now for Skwisgaar to wake up to Toki in his room complaining of more bad dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Comfort

It wasn't that uncommon for Skwisgaar to be woken up randomly through the night. He would wake up to having somebody pushing against his shoulder, whispering his name and then annoyingly yelling for him to wake up. He would smack Toki's hand away from him, sit up in his bed and glare up at the shorter musician. He would feel guilty for acting so irritated when he looked at him standing there sad looking and nervous. He wouldn't apologize, because well it was four in the morning; he had a hang over from Hell and his best friend just woke him up. He would pull the fur blanket up silently offering him permission to climb into bed with him. The younger man would smile and climb into bed, he would keep his distance from the older musician. Not because Skwisgaar had a problem with it, in reality Skwisgaar would be more than okay with it if Toki laid closer to him in bed. The brunette didn't know that though, maybe he didn't need to know that much.

Skwisgaar didn't mind sharing a bed with his friend, he just hated it resulted in losing sleep. He didn't like how much the younger guitarist would toss and turn, sometimes whimper or cry in his sleep. It bothered him, things like that got to him, because he wasn't sure what to do about it.

This time it took only twenty something minutes for Toki to begin tossing and turning, he cried like he was in pain. He woke up whimpering and sweating. The blond had the feeling he should comfort him in some way, but he really didn't know how or why he should do that. He was exhausted, he didn't need to spend his night thinking over these things. 

“Go back to sleep Tokis.”

“I can't”

“You're the only person I know who can't just sleep in their own fucking room for one night.” The older man complained.

“I get scared” He replied his voice soft.

Skwisgaar scoffed at that, “Why would you get scared, it's just stupid dreams.”

The younger man continued to sit there with his legs drawn up against himself, he shook his head.

“No it's not....I keep dreaming about the punishment hole, that was real.”

“Fuck” Skwisgaar muttered to himself, it was too late at night to think about what things he said were rude and what things weren't.

He was tired, he didn't exactly have the most reasonable sleep schedule. He sat up and wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders, he pressed his lips against the top of his head. It was too late at night to worry about how that came off. He didn't care, he felt bad for being a prick; his friend was sad and he hated seeing him that way.

“I'm sorry, I didn't even know you had dreams about that shit.”

Again Toki nodded, he pushed his hair back behind his ear allowing the older man to get a look at his face. He kept his eyes downcast and bit at his bottom lip.

“It happens a lot, that's why I come in here....It's scary and then I wake up alone and I don't like it. So I come in here, I can stop if it bothers you though. I don't mean to bug you.”

“No it's fine....I don't mind it, you can sleep in here as much as you like.” 

“Every night then?” He asked smirking at the blond.

Skwisgaar honestly wouldn't mind that, but he wasn't saying that.

“Just try to get some sleep, no more nightmares. Okay?”

He lay back down closing his eyes, he felt a body press against his own and groaned. Fingers trailed along his chest and he smiled to himself. He was tired and his beautiful friend he was possibly too close to was in his bed. Skwisgaar opened his eyes and looked down at the younger man, light blue eyes stared up at him. He felt like kissing him, but it was late and he wasn't sure how that would go over. He wasn't sure why he over thought when it came to Toki; he could seduce any man or woman in the world, but give him his closest friend and he forgot everything that he learned in his lifetime.

“Do you ever regret letting me into the band?”

“No of course not”

“You act like you do”

Skwisgaar sighed heavily, he placed a hand on Toki's back. He forgot about the scars until he felt them beneath his fingers, his friend only tensed momentarily when he touched them.

“I just wish you practiced more often, worked harder....You're fucking gifted, but you fuck around like Murderface and I forget what you can actually do.”

Their bassist wasn't a grand influence on the twenty-two year old, God forbid if the bassist ever had children of his own. Skwisgaar inwardly shudder at the idea of such a thing.

“Not like I can be as good as you.” The younger man complained.

“Good, don't be as good as me or like me. Just be you, okay? You have your own way of playing and you learned differently than me. You aren't supposed to be me, I don't even get why you would want to be.”

He didn't see himself as somebody to be looked up to or copied. He had so many bad qualities, his friend didn't need to try to copy them all. 

Toki played with the ends of Skwisgaar's hair, he twirled it around his index finger. The older guitarist found himself caressing his cheek, his thumb ran over his lower lip. 

“What's wrong with you lately?”

“I'm scared and lonely” He replied his voice a whisper.

Skwisgaar thought about how he could help him with that, he could keep him company. He could try and help make things better, but he wasn't that great with making things better. 

He felt his heart beat faster when Toki moved more so on top of him, the younger man's face was close to his. He could feel his warm breath against his skin, icy eyes were staring down at him wondering if this was alright. He'd been thinking about this between bouts of hating the man beneath him, he never knew if he'd rather punch him or kiss him. When Skwisgaar placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down kissing him he discovered which he preferred.

Toki moaned into the kiss, he tangled his fingers in locks of wavy blond hair. Skwisgaar's fingers trailed along the map of scars over his shoulder blades, in his mind he counted every one in his reach. There were so many of them, it hurt like hell thinking about them. He wanted to apologize to him for what somebody else had done, if they had known each other as children Skwisgaar was pretty sure he would have tried to keep him safe. Even now he wanted to keep him safe, but he was awkward with his emotions and with relationships. He wasn't sure what he had to offer in the ways of protection.

The younger guitarist pulled away and apologized. 

“Don't, it's fine. Kom hit älskling.” 

He kissed him again, gently lovingly. It was late, he was tired, and he could spend the remainder of the night counting the lines beneath his friend's eyes if he wanted. 

They settled down lying on their sides facing one another. They touched and kissed, give another hour and the sun would be rising. Skwisgaar wondered how badly awkward this would be by then, he stopped wondering when he pulled Toki against him and fell asleep with his friend in his arms. They were both exhausted from bad dreams or bad lives, they didn't need to worry about that yet.


End file.
